


tulak ng bibig, kabig ng dibdib

by myeonkais



Series: nahulog na (tayong dalawa) [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, college freshman!chanyeol, college senior!baekhyun
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais
Summary: “Alam mo feeling ko may crush sa ‘yo si Chanyeol,” bulong sa kanya ni Junmyeon sabay siko sa tagiliran niya.“Huh? Pinagsasabi mo dyan?” inis na sagot ni Baekhyun habang hinahalughog ang backpack niya.“Ang manhid mo naman, Baek. Obvious kaya.”Oops, teka lang. Freshman si Chanyeol. Graduating na si Baekhyun.Hindi magwo-work ang kung anumang iniisip ni Junmyeon.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: nahulog na (tayong dalawa) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467406
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	tulak ng bibig, kabig ng dibdib

**Author's Note:**

> a fill for this curiouscat prompt na sinend pa noong february: college senior baekhyun x college freshman chanyeol
> 
> first time kong magsulat ng age gap chanbaek fic (though in this au 3 years lang naman ang gap lol) and...i kinda like it? hmmm. masubukan nga ulit minsan :)

“Alam mo feeling ko may crush sa ‘yo si Chanyeol,” bulong sa kanya ni Junmyeon sabay siko sa tagiliran niya. Sinundan niya ang tinitignan ng kaibigan sa dulo ng hallway at nandoon nga si Chanyeol Park na pinapalibutan ng mga babaeng kaklase ata niya.

“Huh? Pinagsasabi mo dyan?” inis niyang sagot habang hinahalughog ang backpack niya.

Papunta silang dalawa sa school cafeteria, their second time today, dahil nagsi-stress eat si Junmyeon. Dalawang araw na lang bago ang thesis defense na niya at halos wala na siyang tulog since last week. Imbis bumawi ng tulog sa dorm, eto, dinis-distract na lang ni Junmyeon ang sarili sa pamamagitan ng pagkain ng takoyaki at gulaman.

“Ang manhid mo naman, Baek. Obvious kaya.”

“So?”

“Paalala ko lang, grad ball na natin next month—”

“I know. Nasa calendar ko na—”

“Wala ka pa ring date—”

“Hindi ‘yon requirement—”

“Suggest ko lang na ayain mo si Chanyeol.”

“He’s a freshman, Myeon. It’s not allowed.”

Junmyeon raised a brow at him, smirking.  _ Gotcha _ . “So you’re considering it?”

“Wala akong sinabing ganyan, ha.”

“Nahuli kitang nakatitig sa kanya noong meeting de avance.”

“Malamang nagsasalita ‘yung tao. Ang bastos ko naman kung hindi ako makikinig, ‘di ba?”

“Oo nga, super invested ka sa speech niya kahit hindi ka bumoto last elections. Umabsent ka pa sa 199 para sa meeting de avance. Okay, wala kang pake—”

Biglang uminit ang mukha ni Baekhyun sa pinagsasabi ni Junmyeon. Okay, hindi naman siya super titig na titig kay Chanyeol Park. Fake news ‘yon. Saglit lang siya nakatingin sa freshman student kasi duh, sino ba naman ang hindi mapupukaw sa lalaking ‘yon? Chanyeol stood out from the other candidates for the sophomore representative position: may paninidigan, magaling magsalita, maganda ang plataporma, at higit sa lahat, kitang-kita sa kanya ang puso sa paglilingkod para sa mga mag-aaral ng unibersidad. Bonus points pa ang moving speech nito na nakakuha ng puso ni Baekhyun kahit hindi siya botante.

(Another bonus point pa na gwapo siya. Ibang usapan na iyan at labas na si Baekhyun dyan. Nope, that didn’t come from  _ him _ .)

This side of Chanyeol Park surprised Baekhyun so much. He didn’t expect this tall freshman could be like that in the way he’d acted around Baekhyun when they’d met during the Freshman Orientation last year. Si Baekhyun ang facilitator ng block nina Chanyeol that time at buong araw na lang nagbu-blush ang matangkad na lalaki kapag kinakausap niya ito. Ayun, at the end of the orientation, todo asar sa kanilang dalawa ang blockmates ni Chanyeol at ginawan pa sila ng ship name na  _ Baekyeol,  _ which Junmyeon never let him down.

Pero ngayon, iba na si Chanyeol.

Yes, nagkakausap naman sila paminsan-minsan kapag nagkakasalubong sa campus, and yes, hindi na nagbu-blush si Chanyeol sa meetings na ‘to. He’s become more confident around Baekhyun, which made him a bit sad kasi nage-enjoy siya sa pink cheeks ni Chanyeol at pagkabulol nito sa conversations nila. Oo na, impressed na si Baekhyun sa talino at wisdom ng lalaki at—

Oops, teka lang. Uulitin lang niya, freshman si Chanyeol. Graduating na si Baekhyun.

Hindi magwo-work ang kung anumang iniisip ni Junmyeon.

“Huy, Baekhyun?” sabi ni Junmyeon, waving a hand in front of his face. Nang nilingon siya ni Baekhyun, isang napakalaking smirk ang tumambad sa kanya. “Umamin ka na kasi. May gusto ka rin sa kanya.”

“Wala nga,” he spat sounding far more affronted than he actually was. Binilisan niya ang paglalakad sa sobrang inis sa kaibigan. “Ewan ko sa ‘yo bahala ka nga dy—” at kung minamalas nga naman, may nakabungo pa sa kanya.

Of course, Baekhyun bumped right into  _ him _ , causing his tall frame to fall to the floor. Okay, so may hindi pa pala nagbabago kay Chanyeol Park. Clumsy pa rin ito. 

“S-sorry!” Baekhyun blurted out, offering his hand to help Chanyeol up.

The taller caught his hand, laughing. “O-okay lang. Sorry, hindi kita napansin.”

Biglang namawis ang palad ni Baekhyun nang dumampi ang kamay niya sa malamig na kamay ni Chanyeol. Agad niya itong binitawan nang makatayo na ang lalaki.

His bright brown eyes turned to Baekhyun curiously, at shit naman, ba’t gano’n? Umurong ang dila niya.

“May gagawin ka ba next month?” mabilis niyang sabi.

Napanganga na lang si Chanyeol.

He could practically hear Junmyeon choke on his own spit behind him (buti nga!!!). Bihirang magulat si Junmyeon sa mga kalokohan niya, at siguro ito na ang pinakanakakagulat sa lahat.

Baekhyun even surprised  _ himself _ for doing this.

“Uh...bakit? Anong meron?” sabi ni Chanyeol, kunot ang noo sa pagtataka. “Grad ball ba?”

“Ah hindi. Finals exam.”

“Huh?” The taller looked disappointed.

_ “Gago, anong finals exam pinagsasabi mo dyan!? _ ” bulong ni Junmyeon na kulang na lang ay sakalin siya sa katangahan niya. 

“Uhm kung gusto mo pumunta sa grad ball pwede rin naman—”  _ tanga tanga tanga ka Baekhyun Byun ba’t ba ganito ang bibig mo minsan!? _ — “ah eh kung gusto mo naman.”

Chanyeol’s smile turned bright. “Okay!” sagot nito. “Uh...teka male-late na ako sa Eng 2 class ko. Uhm—usap na lang tayo mamaya?”

“Sure. Go lang,” Baekhyun said, his voice almost deadpan.  _ Tanga talaga. _

Mas lumapad pa ang ngiti ni Chanyeol at kumaway pa sa kanya bago lumakad papunta sa susunod na klase sa kabilang building. (Yup, alam ni Baekhyun. Wag niyo na tanungin kung bakit.)

_ Hay, Baekhyun Byun. Wag pala, ha? Rupok mo rin talaga. _

“Oh-kay,” sabi ni Junmyeon na sumulpot sa tabi niya na naka-cross arms pa.

“Ano na naman?”

“Hindi pala required ha. Freshman pala ha.”

“Gago, inggit ka lang eh.” Binelatan niya si Junmyeon at tumakbo palayo sa kaibigan. Once he reached the cafeteria, Baekhyun was still smiling, unable to hide his delight.

Napakain tuloy siya ng maraming takoyaki sa sobrang saya. Not that he’s complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> nagkakalat din ako sa twitter: @myeonkais


End file.
